traumacentergamefandomcom-20200213-history
Triti
Triti is the third strain of GUILT encountered in Under the Knife and Second Opinion. It is also known as the "Contagious Nightmare". Triti creates a series of triangular membranes that slowly petrify the organ that is being attacked. Each edge of a membrane is held in place by a thorn. When a membrane is excised, Triti will attempt to extend its membrane to cover more of the organ. Treatment Triti works slightly differently when compared to other types of GUILT. It does not actively move to deal damage to its victim, it attempts to cover an organ and calcify it until it completely shuts down. Thorns Each vertex of the triangular membranes of Triti is held in place by a thorn. These thorns must be pulled directly upward with the forceps then placed on the tray to completely remove it. Work quickly, as the thorns will regenerate after a set period of time related to the amount of Triti membranes are currently covering the organ. In later Triti operations, the thorns might dissolve into a mist that must be drained quickly. If the mist is allowed to move freely, it will create new membranes that will multiply along with the other pieces that may remain. In rare cases, if the mist escapes the area of operation, it could infect more people and cause an instant operation failure. Membranes After the thorns surrounding a Triti membrane have been removed, the membrane will be vulnerable to excision or removal (scalpel use is only required in Under the Knife). The removal is the most crucial part of the mission, as it is one of the two times that Triti is able to spread its calcifying reach. For each section of the organ that does not have a membrane, but has thorns in two or more of its vertices, Triti will create a membrane in that section. In Figure 1, removing a membrane (the one coloured dark blue), while there is one with two thorns on the side (along with space to multiply), as shown in the left half of the image, will cause the membrane to multiply as shown in the right half of the image. The only other time Triti can extend its membranes is when a membrane has no other membranes on any of its sides and has at least one thorn on a vertex. If this occurs, it will instantly create three membranes, one for each section adjacent to the lone membrane. In Figure 2, after removing the membrane as seen in the left half of the image, there is one lone membrane with a thorn on its vertex. As such, three membranes will be created around the first one, as shown in the left half of the image. Dropping a membrane while extracting it will also cause it to reattach and grow thorns, and thus multiply in this way as well. Healing Touch The Healing Touch is special on Triti operations, as it will enable you to pull out all of the thorns before any of them have a chance to regenerate, as well as completely excise the tissue. This can result in a complete operation in 8-10 seconds of full-speed time. This is only to be used to get a feel for removing it, as using the Healing Touch on any Triti mission will result in a deduction of points at the end of the operation. Mutations The first and only known mutation is in chapter 6-4 and X-3. This mutation gives the airborne property to the vaporized thorns. While treating the mutated Triti, the player will note that more vaporized thorns will appear and that the strain will be more offensive than normal. Stats and Attacks Triti deals damage every few seconds based on how many membranes are currently covering the organs. As previously noted, it has no active "attacks" as Kyriaki or Deftera do, but it will continue to harm the victim until it is either completely removed or the patient dies. *Thorn Dissolution - Creates a mist that will spread to other areas in order to create more sections of the membrane or end the operation in failure immediately. *Blue Membrane - Randomly throughout an operation, one section of Triti will turn deep blue. This section will deal damage separately from the intermittent pulse of damage from the other pieces, and the damage it will deal is much more severe. Be careful, if this is removed with too much haste, you may forget other pieces and it could result in an expansion of the membrane. Remember, keep cool and work quickly. Plan out which thorns you'll remove so as to keep the membrane under control. Post-Triti After a Triti infection, the patient may contract Post-Triti Trivia Japanese versions of Trauma Center have confused Triti with Tetarti, resulting in these two GUILT having the other's name in that version. Triti is the only G.U.I.L.T. that can be treated in less than 20 seconds. Category:GUILT Category:Trauma Center: Second Opinion Category:Trauma Center: Under the Knife